Mist Creek Clinic
The town of Mist Creek's local clinic. It's a rather old clinic that is still in business,though over the years it has lost some of it's patients due to the more "professional" St. Peter's Hospital. It may seem rather old timey and unpleasant, but the staff there are quite skilled at their job. The most notable staff member is the head nurse. She is infamous for her... rather odd medical practices. This place is simply known as "Mist Creek Clinic" as it does not really have a name. Well it did have a name, but over the years people have forgotten the name of the clinic and has been since dubbed Mist Creek Clinic by the citizens. It was built on the outskirts of the town, right on the edge of the forest. History Mist Creek Clinic was built shortly after the founding of the town Mist Creek. Since then it had treated many people, ranging from humans to supernatural's. Though at first it started out as a clinic that treated humans, and only humans. Over the years however as more and more Supernatural's had started popping up in the town it started to treat Supernatural's as well. Eventually it even let supernatural's work there also. Many years passed and it had remained as the town's best, and only clinic. However when the St. Peter's Hospital outside of the town was established the clinic had begun to lose some business. There are only a small handful of doctor's and nurses working there to this day. Even with business being relatively slow for them, they still remain open to anyone in need. Doing their best to help the wounded, and the sick. It's not a 24 hour clinic, but the Head Nurse does live there. Meaning that if you need medical attention at night she will be there to help you. The Head Nurse 'About her:' Meet Nurse Hanna the head nurse of the Mist Creek Clinic, and for good reason to. Her skills as a nurse are exceptional. She is also perhaps the most disturbing supernatural that is working at the clinic, if not one of the most disturbing citizens of Mist Creek. This is mostly just due to her medical practices. She loves to perform surgery on patients that need it. Her favorite medical tools are scalpels, and syringes. Especially the syringes. She has a strong knowledge of medicine, and poison. She also has a tendency to get a little crazy with a scalpel. She has been around for several hundred years, but she is not a vampire, not a demon, not a angel, and not a zombie. Well she kind of is a zombie, but not in the traditional sense of the word. She even creeps out some of the other staff members, even to this day some of the remaining staff members are creeped out by her. Despite this she is a caring person. Willing to help treat anyone's injuries, even if the Clinic isn't opened. 'Appearance: '''She is usually seen wearing a surgical mask, gloves, and a standard Nurse's outfit. Her hair is a dark navy blue, and her irises are beautiful ruby color. She looks like any other human except that her skin is also a tad grey in tone. Whenever she is not wearing a surgical mask she can be seen with a creepy grin on her face. Underneath her clothing is a large scar going down her chest, and all the way down to her stomach. She is also known to be quite beautiful in appearance, despite her grey skin, and scar going down her chest. Her skin is also cold to the touch. 'Her history: She is a creation of a powerful alchemist. The alchemist took the deceased body of his wife, and replaced his wifes organs, and brain with that of someone else. Then brought brought the organs back to life via alchemy. She is the first case of a human created ''puppet '''''because at first Hanna had listened to her creator, but one day he went missing and a seal was released on Hanna which allowed her to become her own person. Since then she had moved to Mist Creek and became a nurse at the Mist Creek Clinic where she had worked there for at least a century. It is also unknown as to who the Alchemist that created her is, nor his location. It is presumed that he had died quite a long time ago. Trivia *TO BE WORKED ON.* Category:Notable Locations